


Acceptance

by clearpurity2



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearpurity2/pseuds/clearpurity2
Summary: Regardless of how she looked, her brother had finally accepted her. Despite sticking out like a sore thumb, she finally felt as if she belonged somewhere.(A short thing with the Alexandra siblings.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This primarily takes place after Soul Calibur V, as if Pyrrha still has her mutated arm from when she became Malfested. :)

Air was stuck in her lungs. Her fingers tingled from every sensation while her heart danced. As soon as she took a step, Pyrrha shook her head.

“I-I can’t do this.” The people, her appearance, the fear; she couldn’t handle it.  
“Let’s go back.” A familiar hand took hold of her forearm, preventing her body from moving any further. In any other case, she would run as fast as she could, but no more running—she now had family in her life. Her eyes glanced over towards Patroklos, watching the grin explode on his face.

“You got this far, no turning back now right? And besides,” the boy raised his shoulders with confidence, “…I’ll make sure to protect you if anyone dares to say something." 

_Protect me? No, we must…protect each other._ Pyrrha smiled, her eyes trailing the line of items that awaited them.

Getting new clothes was supposed to be enjoyable after all.  
It felt a bit silly to protect someone from a clothes rack, but ever since Pyrrha developed her malfested arm, it’s been something to marvel at. Numerous people stared and kept their distance while Pyrrha stood close enough to her brother to hide her abnormality. Even as they made their way home, Patroklos attempted to console her about it numerous times, saying such things as—-  
"No one will notice it!” or “They’ll think it’s some sort of prop.”

The latter worked occasionally and Patroklos sold the story as if it would be a breakthrough play. As awkward as she felt, his stories eased her mind. Everything was over and they finally had time to learn about each other more.

“I…I should be taking care of you, right?” Pyrrha spoke up, still using her brother as a means to hide.  
“Why? I know we’re supposed to take care of each other but I don’t mind doing it all.”  
“I-I know, I know,” Pyrrha stated quickly, “…but aren’t you younger than me? Isn’t the older sibling supposed to look out for the younger?”

Patroklos chuckled. “Don’t worry about that. You’re my big sister. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you.” And he made that blatantly obvious when he found her—-Pyrrha realized how weak she was. She never fought back, she always obeyed and it only made things worse. Even with all this time they spent together, Pyrrha hid the darkest secrets she knew, no longer wanting Patroklos to worry over her condition ever again. 

“I…wouldn’t want anything to happen to my little brother either.” It felt strange to say it out loud—she had a family. It was broken, and neither one of them could hide the sins they made, but it was still a family nonetheless.  
“So,” she continued, “…don’t do everything by yourself.” He didn’t speak but Pyrrha saw a reassuring smile on his face. Quickly, she began to speak again.  
“Have you ever went shopping for female clothing before?”

“Nope.” He said it so casual, so quick, that Pyrrha almost felt herself tripping over her own feet.  
“Then, h-how do you know what to look for?”  
“I don’t, honestly. But we have to find something for you that fits right? We don’t want your arm sleeves to burst.”

That comment alone forced her to hide even more. 

“Pyrrha, come on, you don’t need to hide behind me. I swear no one will even take a glance at it. Don’t you remember? I nearly convinced everyone that this was a prop.”  
“I know, but it looks…hideous. Who else will accept me like this?" 

She could see Patroklos holding himself back and she quickly uttered out an apology. But after realizing how far she’s gone, Pyrrha quickly shot away from her brother, allowing her arm to be placed in the open. Patroklos turned in surprise but she didn’t look and kept her eyes forward.

_‘I can do this. I can do this. It will be okay. If they mock you, stand up for yourself. Don’t let them walk over you. You’re not alone anymore.’_

"Look!” Pyrrha immediately grabbed a nearby dress, carefully picking it up to avoid creating any unnecessary holes with her claws. It was simple; a warm, tan color with stripes of white and blue cascading down the middle. There were patterns along the bottom, stitched carefully to what Pyrrha assumed to be a sky. The sleeves were short, coming way above her forearm but they were big enough to fit her hand through. 

“Do you think this one will look good?” Pyrrha held the dress against the front of her body, knowing it had to be strange asking her brother for advice in clothing but he didn’t hesitate.

“Looks great! Doesn’t cost that much either. Do you want that one?"  
"Yes!” Pyrrha wasted no time to hesitate either. “Yes I do!”

They’ve been shopping for practically the entire day—-it was best to head home now. As Patroklos fished for any remaining money he had, Pyrrha folded the dress and held it between her arm and side. Being home was nice, learning about her family was even better, but she felt disappointed that she no longer had any remanding memories of them. Their mother, their aunt and uncle, their father—-she couldn’t put faces to those names.

But she imagined them in her mind. She dreams about them in her sleep and Pyrrha could feel the love their family showed just from what Patroklos could remember and spoke of. A wonderful feeling—one filled with love and acceptance. 

“Are you alright?” Patroklos’ voice broke her mental silence, watching him slowly take the dress from her and place it into a bag.  
“Yes, I’m fine. We should get something to eat! You said our family was made of bakers, right? Do you know how to make something good?" 

Patroklos scoffed and the smirk she would always remember returned.  
"Of course! I was a great cook, by the way, I’ll make sure to bake you something that you never have before. Just tell me, and I’ll do it.”

His confidence about cooking was amusing.

“You should surprise me.” He had no qualms with that.

The home they stayed in still smelled like a bakery and it made Pyrrha want to weep. But she held it in, carrying her new dress towards their new life, with her little brother beside her.


End file.
